cute_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
Ready For a Doge Fight
Twenty animated objects are told by Doge Treat, that they can win Pet Island, a 1-mile square island with luxurious facilities, a casino, robot services, and a 5-star hotel that includes 6 resturants. They compete in a challenge, believing that the winners would obtain the island. Two of them win, only to be told that they pick the teams for upcoming challenges, thus beginning the Battle for Pet Island. Before the Intro The first scene shows Tuna Can and Cat Bowl discussing how Teaser Toy is afraid of bugs. They are soon interupted by Blue Ball, who wants revenge on Teaser Toy for kicking her for commenting that Teaser Toy is not beautiful. She then says she's glad that Tuna Can and Cat Bowl are her friends, then accidently pops Fire Cracker (who is also her friend) while giving her a hug. Fire Cracker comes out of the Fire Cracker Recovery Center, only to nearly be Exploded by Cape. It turns out that Doge Food Bag was holding her, and after she breaks free, he throws Bone at Fire Cracker. He says that he only wanted to hurt someone, then he kicks Cate Food Bag, almost hitting Milk. Frizbee picks him up, and tells him to enjoy life. He tries to hug Milk, but instead recieves a kick again. Cat Bed tells Milk to calm down. Cate Food Bag hits Marble, chiping himself in the process. Cate Food Bag screams in pain, while Bacon and Meat Stick comment that Cate Food Bag is not cool. Bacon said Meat Stick is cool, and Meat Stick says that Bacon is cool too. Squeaky Toy parasail's hit into a mountain, and on his way down, finds Marble, and he shakes Marble. After a one-sided greeting, he throws him at Cat Bed, who frowns at Marble. Marble says hi to Cat Bed, calling him his "good friends". Meanwhile, Shiny Ball and Heater fight on top of Dog House, who is giving off some water. Chew Toy tells them to stop fighting, and for Dog House to take a bath because he smells stinky. Bacon and Doge Food Bag discuss about Chew Toy's bossiness, and Bacon calls her a "bossy-bot", or a robot who is built to be its bossiest. Bacon says that he'd do anything to get away from Chew Toy, Teaser Toy, Cate Food Bag, and Dog House. Doge Treat falls from the sky and tells him about Pet Island. Bacon says that he wants it, but the Announcer says that everyone else does too and he decides to settle that with a contest. Contest Everyone is placed onto a balance beam, and Doge Treat informs that who stay the longest on the bridge wins. Frizbee and Cape promise to "help each other". Doge Food Bag sits still in a pose, which Shiny Ball notices and wonders what he is doing, and tells him to wake up. Dog House falls first after sliping out of place. Cate Food Bag, Bacon, Cat Bed, Heater, Chew Toy, Bone, and Frizbee are aggressively pushed by Teaser Toy, saying that she "needs her space". Frizbee is saved by Cape right before reaching the water. Fire Cracker decides to form an alliance along with Tuna Can and Cat Bowl. Blue Ball, eager to secure her friendship with them, asks if she could join, but slips at extreme speed towards them, making Meat Stick fall, and she hits Squeaky Toy. ST and the rest of Tuna Can's alliance fall. Before sinking into the water, Tuna Can rejected Blue Ball's request. Shiny Ball, having noticed that Doge Food Bag is still not moving, and tells him to wake up again. He shakes Doge Food Bag, accidentally causing Doge Food Bag to fall off of the bridge, but Doge Food Bag comes back backwards, and makes Shiny Ball fall. Doge Food Bag tells him to not mess with him, but he is too late. With six of them left, Frizbee and Cape try to push off Teaser Toy, while Doge Food Bag watches them fearfully. However, Teaser Toy notices them on time and kicks them easily to the air. Although they were now amazed by their "flying", unfortunately they end up crashing into the bridge and knock themselves and Milk. Frizbee saves everyone by holding on to the bridge and one another. Frizbee calls Doge Food Bag or Marble for help. Frizbee almost loses a grip of the bridge, but luckily, Doge Food Bag comes, only to step on her feet. He realizes his mistake and pulls Frizbee's arm, but he ends up by all of them hanging on the bridge. Frizbee tells Milk to reach on her other arm to conserve their weight so Doge Food Bag can pull them up easier. Teaser Toy comes and shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, but Doge Food Bag uses one of his feet and kicks her off the bridge. Teaser Toy holds on to Cape in time, so Cape uses her tongue to lick Teaser Toy. Teaser Toy has disgusted by Cape's tongue gradually loses grip of Cape and finally falls into the water. Frizbee said to Cape that dropCapeg Teaser Toy was a job well done. Cape and Milk swing back to the bridge. Frizbee reminds Cape that they have an alliance, so she helped Frizbee swing back to the bridge. Doge Food Bag says that Frizbee is stepCapeg on him but just like his attempt to help Shiny Ball up, Frizbee realizes it at the last minute and Doge Food Bag falls off the bridge. Later, Milk tries to push off Marble, but she slips and falls, along with Marble. Frizbee and Cape are deemed winners, so they made a rock-paper-scissors tie-breaker, and Cape was the winner since scissors cuts paper. They argue about the bias, but Doge Treat turns up to them and says that they both win. Cape is confused and asks that they both get the island, but it turns out that they are going to be team leaders of the future teams for a longer competition to win the island. Cape seems to be bored. Trivia *While Cape and Frizbee were flying in the air, Bacon is seen flying in a distance for a very very brief moment. *This is one of the three episodes with no voting, the other two being Puzzling Mysteries and Return of the Hang Glider. *Apparently there was an alternate ending to the contest Milk was still in and Frizbee was out then Cape knocked off Milk and won. Apparently the voices were done but it was deleted probably due to timing. *Dog House was so big, he had to be pressed very tightly so he can out of the tube to get on the balance beam. *There were 2 words that said "HELP" between Cape and Frizbee. One of them was red, and the other was green. It is possible that their colors represents Cape and Frizbee respectively. *This episode has the most views (more than 16 million views), and has the highest dislike/like ratio (with 8,000+ likes and 4,000+ dislikes). *During the beginning, Tuna Can was originally supposed to say "Really, Cat Bowl?" *The first shown object in this episode is Cat Bowl and Tuna Can. *The claws resemble the claws from The Demented Cartoon Movie. *Before Blue Ball pops Fire Cracker, if you play it backward, you will hear Blue Ball said "Over here". *This is the first ever episode to have subtitles, the second being Lofty and the third being The Long-lost Yoyle City. Goofs *When Blue Ball gets kicked by Teaser Toy, her legs disappear. *There was a shadow under Doge Food Bag, then it's mysteriously disappeared when he turned around. *When Cape was getting up, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When Teaser Toy held on to Cape, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *At 3:07, when there was sunshine, Doge Food Bag, Squeaky Toy, Meat Stick and Bacon were armless. *When the scene changed to Dog House, Heater and Shiny Ball were armless and faceless. However, when it moved up to them, their arms and face have just appeared from nowhere. *When Cat Bed came out of the tube, his pattern moved with him. Gallery Category:Battle For Doge Island